Lemon Scent 'Un parfum de citron'
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot court, yaoi Si ça sent le citron c'est qu'il y en a... pour MaNatsu !


**Disclaimers : pas à moi (sestu agency, bandaï et ayants droits) **

**Genre : sensual, mystérieux, indéfinissable, humoristique.**

**Rating : T/M 'tention il y a un citron soft, si vous n'aimez pas le citron il ne faut pas regarder. Heero et Duo ont parfois un vocabulaire imagé :p**

**Couple ?**

**Résumé : ça sent le citron et si ça sent le citron… c'est qu'il y en a un :p**

**Pour qui ? Pour MaNatsu ! Happy b-day à toi en retard, j'espère que ce petit machin te plaira ! Biz.**

**Micis** **? A tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot dernièrement ! **

**Instant pub fics : Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil et laissez-nous un petit mot si ça vous dit ! **

**Au fait : Bonne année les gens ! Plein de bonnes choses à vous surtout, la santé et tutti quanti.**

* * *

**Lemon Scent**

_Un parfum de citron_

¤

**Dans l'entrée de l'appartement de fonction de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, 6 janvier AC 208, 00h30**

¤

- Home sweet home… fait froid bordel. Yuy, t'es rentré ?

- Hn. Je fais ta vaisselle. T'aurais pu laisser des couverts propres, imbécile, que je puisse manger.

- Ouais j'aurais pu mais t'es trop doué pour ça. Et puis si t'avais faim t'avais qu'à commander un truc à emporter, ils donnent des couverts en plastoc.

- T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Et alors ? Y en a qui livrent jusqu'à deux heures.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule.

- C'est ce que je fais. Tu vas pas me faire chier pour la vaisselle, je suis pas ta femme. A part ça, ça va ?

- Vas te faire foutre.

- Si seulement, ça fait trop longtemps que je me suis pas dégorgé le poireau… atchoum !

¤

Home sweet home dans un appartement où tout le monde s'aimait.

Le métis, une fois la vaisselle finie, sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans l'entrée éteindre la lumière, si l'autre imbécile n'y était pas.

Le courant ça coûtait cher.

Et merde il était encore là.

¤

- Heero…

- Je m'en fous.

- Ta gueule, bouffon, tu sais même pas ce que je vais te dire ?

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et change de ton ou je t'en mets une.

- C'est ça. Je veux savoir pourquoi on se pèle les miches, ici. J'ai payé les charges dans les temps.

¤

Ouais.

¤

- _Tu_ te pèles les miches. La température est acceptable.

- T'es pas humain.

- Non, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

- J'ai l'esprit congelé, crétin. Il fait deux degrés dans l'appartement.

- Parce que tu as un cerveau, Maxwell ? Il fait moins dix degrés dehors.

- Je sais, j'y étais. T'as ptet un cerveau mais il marche pas, comme ce putain de chauffage.

- Il sera rétabli demain. En attendant tu…

- En attendant tu la fermes et tu te rends utile.

¤

Duo Maxwell avait des envies de se faire descendre à parler à Heero Yuy comme ça, surtout quand il le mettait en joue comme maintenant.

Mais Duo Maxwell n'était pas non plus n'importe qui.

¤

- Quoi ?

- Réchauffe-moi. Le corps-à-corps y a rien de mieux pour oublier le froid.

- Vas te mettre un pull.

¤

La voix de Yuy était catégorique.

Celle de Maxwell se fit féline… sensuelle…

¤

- Je t'emmerde. J'ai plus chaud quand je me donne que quand je mets des moufles.

- T'as qu'à pas mettre de moufles.

- T'as qu'à me la mettre. Sérieux je m'emmerde, tu t'emmerdes…

- Non, _tu_ m'emmerdes, nuance.

¤

Duo avança vers le canon.

Heero ne reculait pas.

¤

- Si tu veux me tirer je suis pas contre. Si tu veux me tirer dessus, ôte au moins la sécurité.

¤

Avant que Heero n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », Duo mit un coup de pied circulaire dans l'arme qui alla voler dans le couloir dans un cliquetis qui ressemblait à celui de menottes.

Et cette pensée n'excita que plus l'Américain.

¤

- En plus t'es canon, Yuy. Et je t'ai vu me mater plus d'une fois sous la douche alors fais pas ton constipé et viens me réchauffer.

- Tu te fais des films.

- Ah ouais ?

¤

Un ange passa.

¤

- … Pas ce soir, j'ai la migraine.

- Il paraît que ça la soigne, Heero. Tu sais l'endorphine, tout ça…

- Tu sais ce que c'est toi, l'endorphine ?

¤

Oui Duo, le farceur qui court plus vite que son ombre, slalomant entre les meubles pour éviter Wu Fei et son dao tranchant…

ne savait pas ouvrir un dico.

Par contre il savait piloter un super gundam.

Heero, Heero, Heero… c'est cliché !

¤

- Euh c'est pas pour endormir des excuses comme la migraine ?

¤

Héhéhé.

Il marquait un point, là.

¤

- Hn.

- Femelle, va.

¤

Heero Yuy, le calme absolu, champion toute catégorie du haussement de sourcil.

Heero Yuy, la chochotte absolue, incapable de saisir une occasion unique de prendre du bon temps.

Heero Yuy, l'éventuel puceau de la vie, le bi qui s'ignorait ou l'asexué le plus métrosexuel de l'univers.

Heero Yuy, le bon coup pour tous ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais touché.

Heero Yuy, le fantasme ultime, aussi absolu que la vodka.

¤

- Femelle, moi ? C'est qui que tu traites de femelle, ici ? Tu veux jouer à saute-moutons parce que tu cailles tu crois que c'est flatteur ?

¤

…

¤

- Oh, môssieur veut se sentir désiré… Tu veux des bégonias aussi ? Et des bougies parfumées à la vanille ? Tu veux que je t'amène au resto et que je te prenne la main à défaut du derrière ?

- Attends tu vas voir si je suis une femelle, moi. Tu verras qui est le mâle, ici.

¤

Heero Yuy, droit comme un boomerang dans son uniforme.

Duo Maxwell, vice-champion du monde du haussement de sourcil et champion toute catégorie de la négociation casse-gueule.

Et du regard Shinigami qui fait peur parce que c'est pas un flambeur.

¤

- Il y a deux mâles, ducon, il suffit de savoir compter jusqu'à deux.

- Hn. Tu verras que je suis PAS une femelle.

¤

Petit sourire narquois dans le regard bleu qui se retient très fort de ne pas se faire outragé.

¤

- Je préfère quand tu me prends comme un homme.

- …

- Pas dans ce sens-là, Yuy ! Enfin, quoique….

¤

Le ton de voix du Shinigami, si sexcitant…

Sexy… excitant… inquiétant…. Mais surtout, surtout pas larmoyant…

Cet humour un brin pervers et cette détermination dans ce regard violet…

Et ce corps… qu'il ne voyait pas encore mais qu'il devinait… un brin squelettique mais là, dans ses vêtements il était si viril…

La canine supérieure de Duo vint se ficher dans sa lèvre inférieure et Heero n'y tint plus :

¤

- HN !

¤

Dans un grognement guttural, le métis ôta sa cravate, arracha sa chemise kaki et craqua son pantalon sous la force de son excitation.

Duo l'observa bouche-bée et son regard s'attendrit un quart de seconde quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait gardé ses socquettes et que ses pieds étaient petits. Un 40 en levant le gros orteil.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te mettre à poil, Maxwell ? A moins que la vue de mon corps ne t'ai réchauffé…

¤

Le sourire de Heero se fit narquois alors qu'il suçotait délicatement le bout de son index avant de le faire glisser lentement entre ses pectoraux frémissants et ses plaquettes contractées pour finir sa course à son nombril.

Le doigt humide plongea et se retira langoureusement de l'anneau ténébreux, encore et encore, alors que les yeux bleu sombre du propriétaire s'accrochaient au regard violet.

Le doigt plongea de plus en plus longuement et se retira tout aussi lentement, alors que la pointe de la langue de Heero humectait ses lèvres sèches.

Les yeux de Duo s'accrochèrent à cette vision troublante, de ce doigt mimant un acte si…

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

¤

- Heero…

- Hmm… ?

- Je veux pas niquer ton nombril.

¤

Le mouvement sensuel censé rappeler un accouplement stoppa net.

¤

- Baka !

- Ah merde c'était pas ça ? Je suis simple, moi. J'suis un homme d'action, pas un homme d'image ! Vas-y franchement, quoi.

- Omae o…

¤

Ces yeux bleu sombre qui lançaient des éclairs.

Ce corps musclé, viril, luisant de sueur et tendu par un accès de rage.

Ces mots grondants, naturels et… Duo n'y tint plus.

L'Américain, excité et tout de noir vêtu, enleva précipitamment chaussures, chaussettes, gants, écharpe, cache-oreilles, bonnet, manteau, pull, sous-pull, débardeur, bretelles, montre…

¤

- …

¤

… jusqu'à ce que Heero, étouffant un bâillement et en ayant foutre marre de regarder la trotteuse défiler sur l'horloge murale face à ce strip-tease trop ennuyeux et surtout trop long même si le corps se révélait assez sympathique, s'approche et craque lui-même le pantalon de Duo, mais il n'avait pas mis assez de force pour emporter son boxer noir.

¤

- Le craque pas, Heero, je l'aime bien ce boxer.

- Hm… il te va bien… et je veux voir ce qu'il y a dessous.

- Viens-y…

¤

Dont acte.

Les mains et les yeux de Heero descendirent le boxer avant d'attraper deux rondeurs blanc mozzarella.

Duo sourit.

¤

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

¤

Heero pétrissait les miches comme un bon boulanger.

Les mains de Duo étaient sur ses épaules.

¤

- Hm… tu as des fesses de mouche.

- Hmm…. Hein ?

- Tu as de toutes petites fesses, Maxwell.

¤

Le dit Maxwell ne rougit pas.

¤

- Mais elles sont bien rondes, fermes et parfaites pour tes petites mains.

- Tu devrais grossir un peu si tu veux me plaire.

¤

Non il ne rougit pas, par contre il pouvait être vert et rancunier.

¤

- Et toi, Yuy, tu devrais en avoir une plus grosse si tu veux me satisfaire.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est pas la taille qui compte…

¤

Heero avait décoché un sourire en coin, Duo avait décoché un sourire solaire tout plein de dents.

¤

- On c'est des cons. C'est ce que disent les losers.

- Alors écoute bien ce que te dis un non loser.

- Je suis tout ouï, Yuy.

¤

Heero lui mordilla l'oreille avant d'ajouter

¤

- Elle est au repos.

¤

Duo leva les yeux au plafond avant de répondre.

¤

- Non, jure et dire que je croyais que t'allais dire un truc utile, genre un truc qui se voit pas.

- …

- Ça te couple le sifflet, hein ? Mais comment dire ? J'suis un mec ? J'en ai une qui s'allonge aussi ? Je sais comment ça marche. Si au repos soit-elle, la tienne est riquiqui.

- Regarde-la.

¤

Mais Duo ne regardait plus, il se concentrait sur sa fesse droite qui était fortement molestée par des doigts vengeurs.

L'autre main plus mignonne avait dégagé de sa fesse gauche.

Les mecs et leur fierté.

¤

- Le grand Heero Yuy a une petite stouquinette et il risque de finir castré s'il prend ma fesse pour des joues de bambin.

- Sens-la.

¤

Les doigts déserteurs prirent la main de Duo et la déposèrent sur l'objet de non convoitise. .

L'Américain haussa un sourcil blasé.

¤

- Ok, c'est pas une pile de montre, plus une pile de télécommande, le métissage ça aide.

- Dis-moi il est métissé ton cul ? Et ton cerveau ?

¤

Duo sourit à la remarque et au haussement de sourcil.

Il l'avait mérité celle-là.

Ainsi que la toute petite tape sur sa fesse droite toute rouge.

Duo lâcha la mini torpille de Mr « arme de destruction massive » et posa la main sur une épaule un brin tendue.

¤

- Mais j'ai vu plus gros, tu sais. La mienne par exemple, tiens touche. De la bonne Américaine. Mais bon, la tienne devrait faire l'affaire.

- De la bonne Américaine ? Mais tu ne sais même pas d'où tu viens.

¤

La voix de Heero se fit plus suave quand il attrapa l'oreille de Duo, à chaque mot.

Sa main prisonnière de celle de Duo explorait le territoire sous elle tandis que l'autre main passait d'une fesse un peu rouge à une fesse un peu blanche, les effleurant du bout des doigts.

¤

- Tu crois que t'as un cigare, hombre ? A peine un cigarillo, pas plus gros que ce que fume Barton. Agréable à fumer, toutefois.

¤

Duo détacha son oreille des lèvres du métis et se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Son sourire se fit carnassier.

¤

- Cache bien tes mains, Yuy, je sais pas ce que la charia made in Quatre prévoira pour toi quand je dirai à Blondie à quoi tu compares son « sabre du désert »

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à te faire mourir… de plaisir.

¤

Duo secoua la tête, dépité.

¤

- C'est ça, mourir de rire, ouais ? C'était quoi ce qu'il disait dans ce film d'hier ?

- Tu regardes trop les programmes nazes.

- T'avais qu'à m'occuper. Mais tais-toi quand je cause, mal élevé. Ça disait quoi déjà ? Ah ouais, « cours, Forrest ».

- … tu vas la faire partir dans l'autre sens…

- Ah, parce qu'elle est levée ? Tu sais, Heero, « la vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolat , on ne sait jamais sur quoi…»

- Bien sûr qu'on peut savoir : si on achète une boîte avec un seul type de chocolat, on tombe toujours sur le même. Avant de vanner, revois si tes classiques ont une faille.

- Je…

¤

Mais Heero lui attrapa la bouche et recommença ses va et vient sur son cigarillo.

Pas facile d'en placer une après dans ces cas-là, hm ?

Entre les « ah », les « euh ? », les « ouiiii » les « oh ».

Et les « hue, dada ? »

Et oui, on pouvait dire des choses très embarrassantes quand on était excités comme des puces sous ecstas.

¤

- Et avant de la ramener, attends d'y goûter. C'est _toi_ qui voulais être réchauffé.

- Ouais, ouais…

- On va passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Oh vas-y, grand fou, grille mon cigarillo jusqu'aux cendres. Fais péter mon anneau des Nibelungen. Dans le salon, je peux plus attendre, tu m'excites trop…

¤

Heero haussa un sourcil au summum de la blasitude.

¤

- Hn. Tu vas me dire que le fait qu'on perde deux à trois degrés à l'étage ne t'a pas du tout effleuré l'esprit.

- Ben…

- I run, I hide…

- Shut up and kiss me.

- … il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes les drama américains… si tu crois que je vais te soulever comme une mariée tu peux te l'encarrer profond.

- Ok.

¤

Ils firent quelques pas dans l'entrée avant que Duo ne passe ses doigts le long des flancs de Heero et ne sussure :

¤

- BOUH !

- AAAAAAAH !

¤

Heero sursauta si fort qu'il faillit tomber de haut. Ce fut Duo qui le rattrapa in extremis, se retrouvant à le porter comme une jeune fille.

Quel retournement de situation.

Le regard de Duo se fit doux et ironique.

¤

- Oh, Heero… j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment…

- Ça va pas, non ?

- Héhé. Ça t'apprendra à avoir voulu me faire passer pour une femelle.

- Hn. Un point partout, balle au centre.

¤

Heero avait très mal arraché le pantalon de Duo, ses cuisses étaient libres, ses genoux aussi, mais ses jambes ne l'étaient pas vraiment.

C'est donc en marchant comme un canard et entre deux éclats de rire et trois jurons qu'il lâcha prestement son fardeau sur le futon.

¤

- Kuso ! Il est dur le matelas.

- Plus que toi ?

- …

- Alors de quoi tu te plains…

- Attends, tu vas voir.

¤

Heero quitta le futon, porta l'Américain à bout de bras et le jeta à sa place mais avec la même force sinon ça n'aurait pas été du jeu.

Duo sur le dos et pour le moins éclaté répondit, échevelé.

¤

- Ok… je le ferai plus…

¤

Sourire entendu.

¤

- Ah merde, problème : y a pas de lubrifiant ici, Heero et j'ai trop la flemme d'aller dans la salle de bains ou dans ma chambre froide.

¤

Heero se mit à quatre pattes et, telle une panthère au-dessus de sa proie, entreprit de se placer un pas après l'autre au-dessus de Duo, à bout de bras.

¤

- Mais si regarde dans le minibar, portière de droite. Double-fonds.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là, ça se boit pas.

¤

Lever de sourcil.

¤

- Ni toi ni moi on boit et on a un minibar.

- … Mais on a du monde qui vient.

¤

Le métis se baissa lentement, les yeux dans les yeux de l'Américain.

¤

- Moi aussi, je viens…

- Oh…

¤

Il se baissa encore, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, son corps communiquant de sa chaleur à celui en dessous, qui étouffait.

¤

- Alors je viens prudent. Y a même des capotes.

- Prudent…

- Hn.

¤

Leurs corps se collèrent, s'épousèrent parfaitement et se mirent à onduler l'un contre l'autre, de plus en plus langoureusement.

Les mains de Heero se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Duo et ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens.

¤

- Je veux danser baby, réchauffe-moi.

- Attends, je vais négocier avec le physio.

- Il va plutôt être dur, Heero. Bien étroit d'esprit.

¤

Et c'était vrai. La boîte de nuit était très sélective et le videur vigilant, mine bien fermée. Il allait falloir jouer serré, Heero allait-il réussir ?

¤

- Relax, Duo…

¤

Duo ferma les yeux, le souffle court.

Oui le videur était de plus en plus dur.

¤

- J'ai les arguments qu'il lui faut.

- Quoi un pot de vin ?

- Je paie en liquide. Enfin, plutôt en gel. Le lubrifiant, c'est la clé du succès.

- J'espère que t'es un bon businessman.

¤

Le premier doigt demanda la permission d'entrer par la porte de service. Après avoir frappé trois petits coups, qu'on lui ait demandé qui était là et qu'il répondit que c'était le « doigt vengeur », le sas s'ouvrit sans trop de problème. L'invité avait montré patte blanche, enfin, patte lubrifiée.

Le second doigt demanda la permission d'accompagner le premier parce qu'il s'ennuyait tout seul et qu'il faisait froid dehors et qu'il ne voulait pas traîner avec les trois autres losers « pouce », « annulaire » et « auriculaire ».

Le sas refusa catégoriquement de s'ouvrir plus malgré les trois coups frappés et la patte blanche. Le majeur n'avait peut-être pas la majorité ?

¤

- Non, y a pas moyen, Heero, c'est trop petit, ça passera pas !

- Mais si, mais si…

¤

Cri du cœur.

¤

- Non ! Change de doigt ou le sas va se transformer en coupe-cigare !

- …

- T'as le doigt de E.T c'est pas possible !

- Je veux te faire téléphone-maison…

- ô mon dieu… le lubrifiant doit être périmé, y a trop de vapeurs chimiques… Euh… Heero ?

¤

Mais Heero continuait de plus belle, de sa voix la plus sincère avec des paroles somme toute ridicules.

¤

- Je veux raccrocher mon combiné dans ta base, Duo…

- Ah d'accord… euh Heero ? J'ai plus froid.

- Je veux faire un panier, bébé.

- « Bébé » ? Casse-toi, Heero.

¤

Mais Heero continuait encore… dans tous les sens du terme.

¤

- Je veux marquer un but…

- C'est ça, ouais. Tire-toi !

¤

Duo essaya de se lever, posant les mains sur les épaules de Heero, mais il était lourd…dans tous les sens du terme.

Et son poids chaud était agréable…

D'ailleurs… il avait de plus en plus chaud.

Vraiment.

¤

- Je veux faire un strike…

- Je suis pas une quille !

¤

Ah, ça non !

¤

- Je veux faire un homerun…

- Je…. Hmmmm… aaah ?

- Aah… ça vient, hein ?

¤

Heero avait fait diversion avec ses bêtises, alors que ses mini missiles-espions tâtaient le terrain jusqu'à trouver une toute petite mine anti-personnel, qu'ils s'étaient personnellement évertués à faire exploser.

A présent, la bouche du métis se fit un plaisir de fumer lentement le cigarillo qu'il avait préparé avec soin.

Duo se mordit la lèvre fort, allant et venant contre Heero, les doigts griffant ses reins.

¤

- Tu es… un démon…

- Je suis juste un être humain avec les doigts de E.T capable de localiser une prostate. Une chance que tu y sois sensible, tous les hommes ne le sont pas.

¤

Duo éclata de rire.

Trop d'humour dans un lit pouvait casse l'ambiance… mais tout dépendait comment il était utilisé.

La diversion avait été salutaire, le sésame du sas.

La braise du barbecue.

Il avait des envies de merguez, de chipolatas, de salade et de poisson.

Il sent déjà les odeurs grillées, la persillade et le citron frais.

Une margarita ou un mojito en apéro ne serait pas de trop.

Il avait de plus en plus chaud, ses cheveux étaient collés à son front et le regard bleu de Heero le clouait sur place.

Il était un volcan en éruption et il devait redescendre sinon il allait exploser trop vite.

Il lui fallait quelque chose de frais.

¤

- Oh, Heero, comme tu es romantique… hmmmmm….

- Tu es prêt à jouer avec une vraie batte, Duo ?

¤

Duo se mordit la lèvre fort, haletant, fermant les yeux, bougeant de plus en plus vite, les mains sur les fesses nues de Heero.

Heero était si sexe…

Il devait venir vite, vite.

¤

- Viens faire homerun, Heero…

¤

Et cette odeur de citron de plus en plus forte alors que la tête de Heero quittait son entrejambe pour remonter doucement vers son ventre, passant la langue, les lèvres sur son estomac,

Remontant sur son torse, effleurant sa gorge.

Cette odeur de citron de plus forte à mesure que sa bouche se rapprochait de la sienne, lapant son menton, mordillant sa pommette avant de venir sur ses…

¤

- 'brasse-moi, Heero…

- Hm ?

- 'brasse-moi…

- _Je_ te brasse ? _Tu_ me brasses. J'ai fait la vaisselle à ta place alors que je rentre de mission. Il ne restait aucun couvert pour manger.

- …

¤

¤

Alors c'était ça cette odeur de citron…

Duo se réveilla en sursaut dans le salon tout beige, le pyjama bleu entrouvert, la gueule enfarinée, échevelé.

La télévision était allumée sur une chaîne de sport et son ordinateur, sur son ventre était en veille. Il savait que s'il appuyait sur son portable, il y aurait vu une histoire gay humoristique même s'il y avait quelques rapports musclés.

Sur le minibar design fourni par Quatre il y avait un cendrier où un cigarillo avait élu sa dernière demeure à côté d'une cannette de bière. Depuis quand ni l'un ni l'autre ne buvait d'alcool ?

Heero, lui, était tout de noir vêtu, de son t-shirt à ses pantoufles. Seules ses chaussettes étaient blanches.

Le chauffage fonctionnait très bien.

Duo se redressa du futon noir, passant la main sur son visage défait. Un rêve. N'importe quoi. A côté de ça ce que Heero disait était trop débile. Quant à lui…

La voix de l'Américain était rauque. Il étouffa un bâillement.

¤

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es rentré ?

¤

Heero renifla.

¤

- Assez pour te voir dormir. Entre le silence et la vaisselle, j'ai choisi.

- Ton instinct de survie a dû se développer avec les années, Yuy. Me réveiller n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un bon plan. Bref, ta mission ?

- Aboutie.

¤

Duo se leva, dépité. Il prit soin d'éteindre son ordinateur avant, le replia et entreprit de monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

¤

- Ok… je monte. Désolé pour le no couvert. J'avais prévu de nettoyer une assiette histoire de mais j'ai eu la flemme.

¤

C'était une des différences majeures entre le rêve et la réalité. Dans la réalité il était un poil plus sympa… quand Heero ne l'agressait pas directement.

Ou quand il était très fatigué.

Il était rentré beaucoup trop fatigué après 18 heures non stop.

Il s'était posé devant la télé, soi-disant pour quelques minutes.

Il avait vu du sport, des pubs pour quelques films, dont un extra-terrestre avec un doigt intéressant, puis il s'était endormi avec des pensées pour le moins surprenantes.

Mais pas désagréables.

Il y réfléchirait à tête reposée.

¤

- Hn. Au fait, y a pas de chauffage là-haut.

- Et merde. Ça commence à me gonfler cette affaire.

- T'as qu'à dormir là, il fait plus chaud. Et je ne t'entendrais pas geindre.

¤

Duo haussa les épaules avant de redescendre. La perspective de dormir dans la chambre glacée alors qu'il mourrait de chaud n'était pas du tout alléchante.

Quoique le froid lui aurait permis de redescendre _complètement_ à défaut d'un _petit peu_.

¤

- Je t'emmerde. Mais c'est pas con.

¤

Duo posa son ordinateur avant de s'allonger, le coude droit replié, la dos de la main sur ses yeux fermés, la main gauche sur le ventre.

Il soupira.

¤

- Ah, merde…. 'm'faut une couverture pour après.

- Je t'en file une.

- Ah. Sympa.

- Intéressé.

- … Hein ????

¤

Heero se mit à quatre pattes et, telle une ombre chaude, entreprit de se placer juste au-dessus de Duo, prenant soin que chaque centimètre de son corps habillé frotte, plaque le coton du pyjama sur son corps.

Ses lèvres s'accrochèrent à la paume avant que Duo n'ait le temps de décoller le dos de ses paupières fermées.

Puis elles glissèrent sur une oreille attentive.

¤

- La voilà ta couverture. Alors, c'est assez chaud ?

- ???

¤

Oh-oh…

Duo Maxwell avait dû se rendormir.

¤

- Vous faîtes des rêves très intéressants Monsieur Maxwell. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais c'était pour le moins… intéressant. On essaie ?

- ?

¤

Duo était trop comateux pour faire quoi que ce soit.

De toute façon c'était un rêve, hein ?

¤

- On essaie, Duo ?

- Hmm… dodo…

¤

Mais à ce moment Heero commença à l'embrasser et à y mettre du sien, le genre de baiser où tu es obligé de participer un peu, même si t'es mort.

C'est à ce moment que le métis dégagea sa main de son visage et commença à lentement onduler du bassin.

Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'Américain permit au métis de tenir sa langue un petit moment.

Les sensations étaient beaucoup plus fortes que… dans son rêve ?

Il ne rêvait plus.

Curieusement le sommeil s'enfuyait alors que des doigts déboutonnaient entièrement sa veste de pyjama.

Autant ouvrir les yeux, c'était mieux que dans ses rêves.

Plus chaud, plus mouillé. Plus citronné aussi. Moins… tordu, ah les rêves…

Quoique ?

¤

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as su pour ma planque, Duo.

- Hein ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour le double-fonds du minibar.

¤

…

Ah parce qu'il y avait vraiment une planque à capotes dans le minibar ?

Toutes les fois où il avait dû aller se peler les miches dans sa chambre comme une âme en peine…

Les rêves pouvaient être très louches parfois, mélanges de divers événements qui se transformaient en grand n'importe quoi, mais surtout…

Ils contenaient tous une petite part de vérité.

Même si vous rêvez que vous êtes poursuivis par un alien et que vous avez oublié avoir vu l'affiche du film il y a quelques temps.

Et ça, ça restait un mystère.

¤

- On s'en fout, viens-là… tu m'as réveillé. T'assumes.

¤

Un sourire carnassier aux yeux bleu-gris.

Un préservatif dans son étui entre les dents, non déchiré.

¤

- Ry-ou-kai.

¤

¤

**Quelques heures plus tard**

¤

Un langoureux murmure échappé d'une bouche essoufflée d'avoir trop hurlé.

¤

- Strrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike.

- Hn. Mêmes joueurs jouent encore ?

- Homerun-moi encore, soldat. Et que ça saute.

- Hm… Duo ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime bien, tu sais ?

- Pareil.

- Mais… « l'anneau des Nibelungen » ?

- La ferme, Heero…

- Occupe ma bouche, Duo…

¤

Ni Heero Yuy, ni Duo Maxwell n'étaient des femelles.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**NPT (Ne pas Taper XDXDXDXD)**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu et donner le sourire, surtout à toi Natsu !**

**Merci, bonne année et à bientôt.**

**Mithy** **¤ petite Mithy étrennes ¤**


End file.
